


Learning Experience

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick and Bruce argue about who Dick can spend time with.  As far as Bruce can see, that Harper kid isn't any good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Apr. 7th, 2009.
> 
> Prompt: "reformed."

“No, Dick.”

“But he’s better--”

Bruce turned up the glare that used to actually intimidate Dick. It usually didn’t work anymore, and didn’t now. “Perhaps he’s better for now. But it’ll be that much easier this time to--”

“There _is_ no this time, or next time, whatever. That’s what he went through all this for. To be better. To be healthy. To kick it.”

“I don’t want you near him.”

“It’s not like I’m going to--” The light clicked. “You think I’m going to get involved with that stuff, just because he did?” The unwavering stare was the only response Dick needed. “God, Bruce, I’m not like that.”

“He wasn’t either, probably. Until--”

“Things went bad for him. I know. But I’m going to be there for him now. It’s not going to happen again. And it’s not going to happen to _me_.”

Bruce…sized him up, was the only way Dick could think to put it, but then his mentor’s shoulders finally lost some of their tension. “Fine. I will have to trust you.” Dick fought back the pressing eye roll and sigh that wanted to escape. “Any sign of that poison around, and you leave and tell me.” 

Like Bruce had control over his life anymore anyway. “There won’t be anything. He’s better. That’s what rehab does. It makes you better.”

Bruce didn’t say another word, and Dick took that as a sign he could leave and finally go hang out with his friend. He hopped on his bike before Bruce could change his mind, and sped out of the Cave.

The smack wasn’t all Roy’s fault. Dick shouldered part of the blame, even if he didn’t see it at the time and wasn’t able to help with the rehab. If anyone, Ollie was to blame. Maybe Bruce should go glare at him for a while. He could have, for all Dick knew.

He merged onto the highway and thought about how scared he’d been for Roy, and how relieved he’d been to hear he was going to be okay. And he promised himself that Roy wouldn’t succumb again, ever. Not so long as Dick was around to help and support his friend. He’d certainly never let it go on unnoticed again.

Roy may have been the one who needed and completed rehab, but maybe Dick could take advantage, too. Learn to be better himself at reading his friends, be more aware of his surroundings.

Always the Bat in him, taking advantage of all situations, manipulating things for his own needs.

It made him a little nauseous.

Maybe one day he’d get _that_ out of his system.


End file.
